Crew's Revenge
by adventure pirate
Summary: Captain Barbossa's first mate is still alive. Now Captain Bo'sun have taken Will's friends and family.But why?
1. In a cell

Crew's Revenge Chapter 1/ In A Cell I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.  
  
It was another foggy night at Port Royal.  
  
"Will come, get some rest"  
  
"Alright"  
  
Will slipped under the covers gave Elizabeth a kiss and went to sleep. It has been 2 years since thier last adveture. Elizabeth and Will were wed and had a baby girl named Kailey. While Captain Jack Sparrow was at Tortuga drinking, of course.  
  
"Will I hear something"  
  
"I'll go check outside" said Will trying to be fearless.  
  
Will opened the door and there stood Ragetti and Pintel.  
  
"Ello, Chump"  
  
Will tried to scream to Elizabeth but the pirates knocked him out with one punch to the head.Elizabeth ran downstairs to the baby's room to try and save Kailey. It was too late, the pirates already took Kailey as captive. Out of ideas, Elizabeth screamed in horror. The pirates then grabbed Elizabeth, and dragged her to the ship. One of the pirates gave Kailey to Captain Bo'sun. Elizabeth is terrified for her child out of desperation screams again.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Elizabeth, how are thee?" said Captain Bo'sun  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Fine then, you wish not to say anything"  
  
"Don't hurt her!!!!"  
  
The crew laughed coldly. While Captian Bo'sun ingnored her and finally said:  
  
"Take her down"  
  
Elizabeth was locked down in her cell below the deck. Elizabeth looked behind her in the same cell, she wiped away her tears and there stood Captain Jack Sparrow. **************************************************************************** * I will leave it right there for now. I am sorry this is so short I promise the other chapters will be longer. Please review this is my first fanfic. so I hope you like it. 


	2. Questions

CHAPTER 2/ QUESTIONS/ THE CREW'S REVENGE  
  
"Jack, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed this is my ship!"  
  
In the other cell was Cotton, Anamarie, and Gibbs.  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"DEAD" said Gibbs in sorrow.  
  
"What do you mean dead? How come they,meaning the pirates are still alive? What are you, Captain Jack Sparrow doing in a cell?"  
  
"Take it easy love, Captain Bo'sun sent them off the plank into shark infested water, they, meaning the pirates, escaped from the cells before they were hung, and They put me down here with what was left of the crew."  
  
*  
* * * *  
  
Will just waking up realizing what had happenend ran out of the house, onto the street, down the road, on a boat deck. Will untied a boat,and started rowing into the direction he thought was the direction of Isle De Le Muerta.  
  
"I have to save them" will said to the bird that landed on the boat, "I wonder if Jack has anything to do with this?"  
  
*  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Captain Bo'sun was rocking Kailey, back and forth and trying to force Kailey to eat an apple.  
  
"Captain, we should leave Jack on the island with Elizabeth, keep the baby, that way it would be harder for Will to try and find them" said Pintel.  
  
"I'M THE CAPTAIN HERE"  
  
"y-y-y- yes sir"  
  
"I have a great idea why don't we: leave Jack on the island with Elizabeth, keep the baby, that way it would be harder for Will to try and find them and us, that way we could ambush him before he reaches them, that way they could all die"  
  
*  
* * * *  
  
Elizabeth was sleeping when all of a sudden, someone grabbed her and brought her up on deck where Captain Bo'sun had Kailey and Captain Jack Sparrow was standing on the plank.  
  
"Jack, we are making sure this time you don't escape"  
  
Pintel tied Jack's arms and legs, and pushed him over board. Elizabeth dived after him, untied him under water, and swam to the Caribbean.  
  
"That is the third and last time they are getting away with my ship"  
  
"What are they planning?" Elizabeth asked herself, "Jack do you know something I don't know?"  
  
"yes, I could fix my mistake but the rum is gone"  
  
**************************************************************************** * Thanks for the reviews, I won't be writing another chapter until more reviews. But I really enjoy writing and I hope you enjoy!!!! 


End file.
